Howling
by AryaDracolla
Summary: Hanna es una cazadora de élite, de familiar reconocida por la Asociación Extradimencional de Cazadores, pero como toda adolecente suele meter las patas en los peores momentos...
1. Tomaré Vacaciones

**"Howling" **  
Cap1 "Tomaré Vacaciones"

-**Casa de la señorita Kauff**-contestó mi mayordomo.  
-**Iván necesito que me vengas a buscar**- le urgí con pereza mientras caminaba hacia mi maltrecha motocicleta.  
-**¿Donde está señorita?**-inquirió, escuché el sonido de las llaves.  
-**En la Ruta 5 camino a Viña**- le informé, miré el horizonte oscuro del cerro, la luna no alumbraba mucho pero las siluetas eran visibles.  
-**Espéreme allí, por favor**- dijo y cortó, me senté sobre la rueda delantera de mí Honda CBF 500 con el estanque de bencina perforado y con el tubo de escape hecho trizas, que pena me daba verla en ese estado... Porquería de trabajo, pero es lo único que sé hacer, cazar.

_-Flash Back-_  
La velocidad hacía que los ojos me picaran , había dejado el casco en casa, y estaba completamente oscuro algo golpeó la parte posterior de mi Honda enviándome junto con ella contra la ladera de un montículo cercano a la carretera, logré saltar de mi moto y no golpearme pero ella resultó con piezas menos y en mal estado. Me puse alerta y sólo veía oscuridad, las espesas nubes de invierno tapaban los pocos rayos de luz que emitía la luna nueva y no veía más que siluetas.  
-¡_**Sal de ahí!**_-grité al aire posando la mano en la culata de mi Winchester 1873 cargado con balas especiales de mi creación. Al cargarla y hacer su típico "clic" una sombra abstracta me gruñó y saltó con garras enfrente. Apunté rápidamente y disparé, con el golpe de luz del cañón pude divisar un ser de piel Reptilia anaranjada con sobresalientas colmillos y en sus "manos" garras resplandecientes en sangre. Al recibir el impacto el demonio se escabulló rápidamente. Cargué rápidamente mi rifle y seguí su dirección cautelosa.  
"_Encargos... pediré vacaciones después de este_" pensé intentando ponerle mayor dinamismo a la citación. Un aireado chillido profirió el demonio cuando le hallé detrás de unos arbustos, la zona de impacto despedía un humo rojizo, le disparé en lo que parecía su pierna nuevamente chilló.  
-¡_**Cállate! ¡Atente a las consecuencias de pasar a este mundo!**_- le ordené mientras cargaba nuevamente mi Winchester.  
-¡_**Humanos! ¡Jamás entenderán que a pesar de que nos cacen el banquete ya fue servido!**_- exclamó jadeante. Le disparé en su "brazo" derecho, volvió a chillar, a este paso quedaría sorda.- ¡¿_**Que tenéis en esas balas?! ¡No son comunes!**_-gritó mientras se retorcía.  
-_**Obvio que no son normales, digamos que son "balas santas" pero de que te sirve saberlo- termino de cargar mi última bala destinada a mi presa**_- ¿Tus últimas palabras?- dijo mientras apunto en donde alguna vez ese cuerpo amorfo tubo un corazón. El demonio no respondió pero junto con un sonido gutural me escupió la sangre de su banquete manchándome completamente, disparé de manera certera sin dejar que su expresión cambiara a una sonrisa burlona. Su cadáver ardió en llamas de tonos verdosos.  
_-Fin Flash Back-_

Me huelo la camisa, apesto a sangre digerida... Sí es asqueroso, pero no me es novedad todos esos chuchos piensas que es una gran gracia escupirle a un cazador antes de ser exterminados. Que infantiles. Por el horizonte de la carretera se asoman un par de focos de una Grand Carnival. La furgoneta se detiene frente a mí y un anciano canoso sale del puesto del conductor.  
-**Me hubiera dicho que necesitaba ropa, señorita**- dijo con una sonrisa, su cuerpo cambia, a un cuerpo reptilio de tonos azules pero su bigote abundante y canoso se mantiene al igual que su traje de etiqueta.  
-**No tiene mayor importancia Iván, pronto llegaremos a casa y me daré una buena ducha**- dije mientras arrastraba mi caída motocicleta hasta el maletero donde la cargaba, luego me dirigí al asiento trasero e Iván empezó la marcha a casa.  
-**Los gemelos tuvieron nuevas visiones**- me informó, suspiré con pereza.  
-**Solicitaré vacaciones después de lo que venga**- dije, mientras limpiaba mi rifle.  
-**Lleva diciendo eso desde hace dos años, señorita**-dijo medio riendo.  
-**Aún tengo esperanzas de tomarlas..**.-dije con pereza mientras escuchaba que a las afueras una manada de lobos aullaba pidiendo al cielo que su madre saliera del manto oscuro de la noche.


	2. A mi casa

**"Howling" **  
Cap2 "A mi casa"

-**Señorita, por favor levántese**- me dijo Iván.- **Es su deber asistir**-  
-**No me interesa...**- dije con pereza mientras me aferraba a unos de los mástiles de mi cama.- **¡Ese lugar no es más que problemas para mi!**-  
-**Es su deber como cazadora asistir señorita, además su familia también asistirá**-me dijo mientras jalaba de mi tobillo.  
-**Esa es otra razón por la que no quiero ir, ¡Me apesta ver a mis hermanos!**-reclamé, nuevamente esas mañanas de lucha que siempre perdía, el mástil cedió, nuevamente, y me vi obligada a asistir a la 367° convención de cazadores, en el otro mundo.  
-**No olvide la carta señorita**- decía con una resplandeciente sonrisa Iván, ya me había vestido y armado hasta los dientes, pues por más que fuera una convención de cazadores no faltaban las riñas inútiles. Sobre mis tres hermanos, poco puedo decir, son mayores que yo por 4, 7 y 9 años al ser la única mujer de mi familia, mi madre falleció al traerme al mundo, mi padre y mis hermanos me trataron fríamente siempre distantes y con entrenamientos de igual dureza para todos. Edot, el mayor, reside en Alemania y es parte del cónsul de cazadores del país; Fario reside en las amazonas controlando los ataques en la zona; y por último Teo, el más pesado conmigo reside en África trabajando como guardia personal del presidente del consulado. En cuanto a mi padre, es uno de los honorables miembros del cónsul de America.  
Llegamos al portal y me despedía de Iván. Le dí mis datos al portero, un gnomo gruñón de quizás cuantos siglos de vida, me miró con su monóculo y asintió mi paso. Al entrar de pronto todos los movimientos se detuvieron y tomó un color grisáceo, suspiro y sonrío.  
-**Tanto tiempo Chris.**-dije sin abrir los ojos. Luego todo volvió a su normalidad y a mi lado apareció mi amigo, con su marca en la frente una capa negra y un báculo de plata.  
-**Me impresiona verte por aquí, ¿Iván te obligó de nuevo?**-dijo riéndose, suspiré rendida y seguí mi camino.- ¡**Jajajajaja! ya me lo imaginaba, pero es bueno volverte a ver**-  
-**Lo mismo digo, ¿sabes de que va esta reunión ahora? Por que yo he pagado todas mis cuotas y he terminado todos los mandatos**- dije con pereza.  
-**Elegirán a un nuevo Master-**dijo más serio.  
-**¿Y que pasó con el Master Gao?**-pregunté incrédula- **¿El cáliz ya no le hace efecto?-**  
-**No, el viejo no quiere más guerra, estar primero en esa lista de cabezas debe serle bastante desgastador- **dijo, la lista de cabezas es una lista de los cazadores más odiados por los demonios, Satán nos manda una lista a cada cazador cada cierto tiempo mostrándonos nuestras posiciones, tal y como el Master hace para los demonios.  
-**Sí, pobre viejo, el otro día un goblin me rompió la Honda**-dije con pesar.  
-**No la debió haber sacado barata ¿eh?**-dijo riendo, no pude evitar reirme. Entramos al salón, y en esta había un tipo con cara perdida, pero ese tipo no era un cazador, ni era humano. Con Chris nos miramos y agarramos uno cada brazo del tipo y lo llevamos al fondo del pasillo donde nadie pudiera vernos u oírnos Chris paró el tiempo.  
-**¿Qué haces aquí vampiro?**-le dije con desprecio, él hombre debería aparentar la misma edad mía y en sus ojos se veía miedo y confución. No respondía, sólo nos miraba con miedo.  
-**Hanna, está recién transformado...**-me dijo Chris tomándome del hombro. Todo estaba claro, suspiré y saqué mi mano de la pistola, miré el cuello del tipo totalmente ensangrentado. Le tomé su gélida mano.  
-**¿Cómo te llamas?**-le pregunté mientras con un pañuelo le limpiaba el cuello.  
-**A... Adrián...**-su voz temblaba, sus ojos estaban oscuros, realmente su transformación era reciente, ¿Pero cómo llegó a parar aquí?  
-**Soy Hanna, ¿Cómo te sientes?**-le pregunté cuando terminé de limpiarle, Chris me pasó unas vendas y le tapé la herida.  
-**Tengo sed... y estoy confundido...**-suspiré, miré a Chris y éste negó con la cabeza.  
-**Sólo una vez, si no se mantiene a raya puede atacar a alguien más y lo aniquilarán sin pensarlo**- le dije a Chris.  
-**Hanna, no**-dijo terminantemente.  
-**Confío en que guardarás el secreto-**dije, sin hacerle caso, me arremangué la manga del brazo y con mi daga me hice un pequeño corte, le puse la herida enfrente a Adrián.-**Anda bebe-**no pudo resistirse, sus ojos brillaron de un rojo líquido y clavó sus colmillos en mi muñeca. Chris suspiró rendido.  
-**¿No te basta con proteger a 3 demonios en tu casa? ¡Ahora tendrás cuatro!-**exclamó molesto. Me sentí mareada.  
-**Suficiente...**-dije Adrián me miró con esos ojos bañados en sangre que volvieron a su oscuridad cuando dejó mi brazo en paz, Chris me tomó de los hombros y me ayudó a sentarme y vendarme la herida.  
-¡**Eres terca como una puerta mujer!**- me regañó. Luego el silencio y el in tiempo nos acogió mientras me recuperaba un poco.-** ¿Estás mejor?**- preguntó ya con una voz más calmada.  
-**Sí, sólo un momento más.**-dije mientras miraba el piso.  
-**Discúlpame... yo... nosé que... como fue que...**-Adrián intentaba escusarse, sonreí era divertido verlo titubear en un mar de confución- **Lo siento.-**  
-**Deberías estarle agradecido, ella te salvó de que una orda de cazadores te desmembraran sin compación**- dijo Chris parandoce y haciendole frente- **Lo mejor será que no te alejes de ella y acates todo lo que te diga, por que si le haces más daño, ¡Anda a saber Dios que es lo que te haré!**-  
-**Ya basta Chris**-dije mientras me paraba lentamente apoyada en la muralla- **Adrián al llegar a casa te lo explicaré todo ¿sí? Los gemelos sabrán más que yo sobre lo que te pasó**- dije.  
-**Está bien**- dijo Adrián sin dejar de mirar a Chris quien también le miraba a él de manera odiosa. Me interpuse entre ellos y sonreí.  
-**Ya, ya tranquilícense, todo está bien**-dije empujándolos a ambos para que se distanciaran.  
-**No, no todo esta bien, mírate apenas puedes estar de pie por culpa de esta sanguijuela**- reclamó Chris sin dejar de mirar a Adrián.  
-**Basta, mira yo ofrecía mi sangre, es MI culpa**-dije intentando aliviar el ambiente.- **Además cuando le dije "suficiente" paró inmediatamente**-  
-**Eso es porque es neófito de primeras, es bastante dócil pero quien sabe que puede hacerte después**- dijo ofensivamente.  
-**No le haré nada que ella no quiera**- reclamó Adrián.  
-¡¡**Por favor paren!!**- grité colmada-** ¡Si tanto te preocupa que me pueda hacer vive con nosotros!**-le espeté a Chris, luego me giré hacia Adrián- ¡**Y tú, si quieres seguir viviendo me harás caso en todo sin reclamar!**- ambos quedaron atónitos.  
-**Pues prepara la habitación**- dijo Chris con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de mirar al vampiro. No le hice mayor caso y me dirigí a Adrián, saqué unas esposas y le puse una argolla a él, en el cuello, y otra a mi, en la muñeca, estas esposas eran especiales pues su cadena podía extenderse si yo lo quería.  
**-No te alejarás de mí, y para el consulado serás mi mascota**- dije seriamente, Chris soltó una risa y le golpeé en el hombro.  
-¡**Y tu me apoyarás en la idea para que no lo maten! Ahora vamos que antes de que pararas el tiempo ya estábamos cortos de tiempo para llegar.**- reclamé dirigiéndome al salón avanzando con Adrián a tirones.  
Llegamos a tiempo y los tres nos sentamos en la última fila, por suerte algunos no se habían dado cuenta de la condición de Adrián, sólo esperaba que el vampiro se mantuviera a raya, que no me topara con mi familia y que la convención terminara rápido.


	3. NoPuedeser

**"Howling" **  
Cap3 "No-puede-ser"

Llegamos a tiempo y los tres nos sentamos en la última fila, por suerte algunos no se habían dado cuenta de la condición de Adrián, sólo esperaba que el vampiro se mantuviera a raya, que no me topara con mi familia y que la convención terminara rápido. Lamentablemente mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas.  
-**Hanna**-reconocía esa voz, la de mi hermano reprochándome. Lo miré seria y molesta. Este se sorprendió por mi expresión.  
-**Qué pasa Tario**-dije en el mismo tono de mi cara.  
-**No te irrites niña insensata, ¿como se te ocurre traer un vampiro al tribunal?**-me regañó.  
-**Lo que haga o no, no te tiene que importar-**dije aún más irritada, crucé los brazos en muestra de eso.-**Si no tienes nada mejor que regañar a tu hermana por estupideces ándate**- dije tajante, era primera vez que me enfrentaba tan... ¿valiente? a Tario y al ver que se iba la satisfacción hundió mi ser y me dio fuerza para enfrentar al otro par de sonsos que tenía por hermanos.  
-**Eso no fue muy educado ni fraternal**- susurró Adrián.  
-**Cállate que si fueras yo ya los hubieras matado-**dije si sacar mi mirada de el Master Gao.  
-**Oye, estorbito ¿no se habrá equivocado al enviarte la invitación para que asistieras?- **a mi lado se paro mi otro hermano.  
-**Anda a joder a otro Teo**-era mi hermano más "cercano".  
-**Ah! Vaya, ¿te haz revelado zarigüeya?**-dijo acercándose a mi. Empuñé mi daga pero no me moví.- ¡**Ah! ¡Pero miren! ¡Ahora tienes un vampiro para que te chupe la sangre! o para que te dé duro, ya sabía que no eras digna de nuestra familia**- eso derramó toda mi paciencia, me paré y le puse la daga al cuello, pero al darme cuenta que todo estaba en blanco y negro me irritó más.  
-¡**Chris saca el hechizo!**-grité más que irritada.  
-**No hasta que te tranquilices, estamos en pleno tribunal y tú sacas tu daga para intentar matar a tu propio hermano.**- me dijo él tomándome con fuerza la mano de la daga.  
-¡**Preferiría ser huérfana antes de tenerlos como hermanos!**- eso me salió del alma- **¿Qué se cree? No las sacará gratis, ya verá**-dije guardando la daga y sentándome en la butaca, Adrián estaba más que confundido.-**Saca el pu.-- hechizo**-  
-**No me dirás nada?**-dijo Teo, me reí en su cara tan cerca estuve de matarlo, pero Chris es demasiado bondadoso.-Te causa gracia que esté en lo cierto?-  
-**Me causa gracia tu estupidez, cabeza de músculo**-dije más tranquilizada. De tan sólo estar enojado empuñó su daga y me la puso al cuello, yo no me moví y sonreí. Al ver mi falta de interés Teo me dejó un corte en el rostro.  
-**Ya veremos como te va con eso**-dijo con el seño fruncido y miró a Adrián y mi sangre que corría por la mejilla.  
-**Señor Teo Kauff**- la vieja pero sonora voz del Master Gao resonó en todo el tribunal y todos los presentes se giraron para verlo este escondió su daga rápidamente. Se arrodilló en el piso e hizo una reverencia a Gao.  
-**Master Gao, me honra**-dijo sonriente.  
-**Yo no lo honro señor...**-su voz era típica de un viejo cansado temblorosa y cortada-**... usted ha dañado a su propia hermana, sin mencionar que la ha insultado**- ese viejo era un zorro, me levanté ya con la mejilla limpia hice la respectiva reverencia y defendí a mi hermano.  
-**No se preocupe Master, es sólo un ajuste de cuentas tras una apuesta**-inventé, Teo me quedó mirando y todo el tribunal quedó en silencio.  
-**Es cierto eso Señor Kauff?**-dijo con vista altanera, pero como ya dije era un viejo zorro.  
-**Efectivamente Maestro**-dijo mirando el piso luego se levantó a mi lado- **Mis disculpas por el alboroto**-el viejo asintió y Teo se fue a su asiento, yo me iba a sentar cuando el master me habló nuevamente.  
-**Señorita Kauff**- me paré nuevamente con la vista más aguda que pude demostrar, solté mi esposa y se la pasé a Chris.  
-**Master Gao**-respondí con sumo respeto.  
-**Por favor acérqueseme**-eso me tomó por sorpresa, asentí con la cabeza y corrí hasta él para quedar frente a él y arrodillada.-**Levántese por favor**- hice caso de inmediato, unos metros más aya estaba Edot con su traje de consulado que me miraba curioso.  
-**Señor, estoy a su merced**-dije. Él me tomó del brazo y me tiró para que quedara a su lado.  
-**La señorita Hanna Kauff**- dijo mirando a todos los presentes, pero el tono en que lo decía ese tono de anuncio, no me agradaba en absoluto-**Cazadora y Mercenaria directa mía, es quien he elegido cómo mi sucesora**-  
El cuerpo se me tensó completo y quedé sin aire, todos me miraban atónitos después del numerito con mi hermano y bien esta decirlo todos mis hermanos estaba con la boca abierta. Me giré hacia el master.  
-**Master, me halaga pero yo no acepto el cargo- **dije rápidamente, se escuchó la expectación general, todos quería el puesto y la única idiota elegida lo rechazaba- **Yo no soy apta para el cargo, no soy muy experimentada, la política se me da mal y además rompo las reglas de l consejo con frecuencia! Elija a cualquiera de mis hermanos para esto, por que ellos están mucho más capacitados que yo para esto**- dije susurrando un permiso, me dirigía a mi asiento pero Gao con una sonrisa en el rostro me tomó del cuello de la blusa y me arrastró hasta su lado.  
-**Master Kauff**- ¡no me gustó para nada eso!-** nadie en esta sala tiene lo que usted...**-  
-**¿Tres demonios viviendo en su caza y otro cuarto como mascota?**-dije para inculparme, quería demostrar que no era la mejor carta, al puesto de Master le tenía miedo. El viejo sonrió de nuevo, parecía divertido.  
-**A parte de eso, usted tiene un corazón innovador**- no entendí y se lo dejé en claro con la mirada-**Un corazón que no busca guerras busca paz, una alianza entre Cazadores y demonios**-lo miré sorprendida.  
-**Eso es una utopía**- reclamó mi padre, vestido con una lúgubre capa negra-** Siglos hemos intentado que esas bestias concilien una vida sin sangre pero eso les da vida y es su razón de vivir y morir, por eso nacimos los cazadores para proteger a humanos inocentes de ser víctimas de su depredación diabólica**-  
-**No todos los demonios son así!**- dije colmada- **Los demonios son tal y como humanos!**-afirmé, todo el tribunal estallo en risas excepto Gao, Edot, Chris, Adrián y mi padre quien me miraba severamente.-** Ríanse ustedes insensatos, pero yo lo sé y lo he visto, he visto el mundo en que viven esas criaturas...!!**-  
-¡**Criaturas! Hanna no deshonres a la familia diciendo que esas bestias son criaturas**-dijo mi padre sin atreverse a llamarme hija.  
-¡**Padre! Las únicas bestias que yo veo son los humanos como tú, insensatos y cerrados de mente y corazón**- ya había dado rienda suelta a mis pensamientos y dejaría bien en claro mis principios a pesar de que los idiotas se rieran de mí.-** Yo he estado allí abajo donde los demonios son criados desde sus inicios con odio y rencor hacia los humanos, a los cazadores por exterminarlos; pero también he visto por experiencia propia, cómo se puede criar a un par de gemelos demonios para ser iguales o mejores que los humanos, ellos tienen un gran sentido de la ética, ayudan en lo que puedes y protegen a los suyos, a la vez de ser fuertes y tener un gran potencial destructivo como se los demanda su naturaleza; también tienen un gran sentido de la amabilidad y el afecto que les controla y ayuda**- mi respiración estaba agitada. Atrás de mí escuché unos aplausos, me giré y vi al master Gao aplaudiéndome con una sonrisa amable. Todo quedó en silencio, Chris también se paró y aplaudió junto con Adrián.  
-**Es la compasión y la esperanza lo que te hace fuerte, a diferencia de esta horda de cazadores que los utiliza como debilidad**-dijo sonriente- **Es por eso que no podría ser nadie más que tú quien revoluciones esta orden**-  
-**Me niego**-dije tensa-** Me halagan su palabras pero no estoy lista, ni dispuesta, a asumir tal responsabilidad**- él sonrió para sí y me miró con cariño.  
-**Sabía que una de las posibilidades era esa, era la más obvia dentro de todo, tu alma es libre y no la puedo manchar con sucia política vieja como el engendro que vez en frente**- dijo Gao.  
-**Señor no busco ofenderlo, pero la política y el encierro no es lo mío, reitero que dentro de mis hermanos es Edot el más indicado para el cargo**-  
-**Entiendo, yo también me he dado cuenta de eso, Señor Edot Kauff**-dijo el viejo mi hermano se paró con los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendido por mis palabras y las del Master.  
-**Master Gao...**-debo aceptarlo al único de mi hermanos que le debo respeto es a Edot, él me enseñó lo que sé y además era el único que (aun que a mala gana fuera) ayudó en mis primeras caserías.  
-**Por petición de su hermana menor, usted a sido elegido para ser quien me reemplace, espero gobierne con sensatez y corazón, tal y como lo hubiera hecho su fraterna, de no ser por que es tan terca como una puerta**- dijo entre risas Gao, yo sólo me limité a sonreírle a mi hermano mientras le pasaba el báculo característico del master. Luego Gao se volvió a mi lado y me empujó hacia mi hermano.  
-**No sean fríos y abrácense como hermanos que son**- dijo, por mi no abría problemas pero sabía que era un estorbo para Edot; pero me sorprendió que él fuera el que me abrasó, no parecía un abraso obligado sólo por deleitar a Gao, era un auténtico abraso de hermano mayor sonreí y lo abracé.  
-**Gracias Hanna, ¿sabías que quería esto?**-preguntó en mi oído.  
-**Gracias por no reírte de mi, Feliz cumpleaños**-me limité a decir, pues era cierto ese día era su cumpleños. El me apretó más fuerte luego nos separamos y puso su manota en mi cabeza.  
-**Eres una caja de sorpresas Han... hermana**-dijo con una sonrisa mientras me despeinaba cariñosamente, sonreí me volví hacia las tribunas y me adelanté levantando los brazos.  
-**Larga vida al Master Edot!!!**-grité, todos los presentes se levantaron y aplaudieron euforicamente. Luego en medio de todo el alboroto, decidí no despedirme de ellos y me dirigí a mi asiento tome de la mano a Adrián y a Chris y los llevé hasta la salida.  
-**Nos vamos a casa**- dije caminando hacia adelante.-**Iván tendrá que curarme el corte y Adrián tendrá que bañarse, mientras que tú Chris tendrás que ir a elegir tu habitación**- decía intentando distraerme, pues el sentir que al menos uno de mis hermanos me quería, me daban ganas de llorar de alegría. Tomé el móvil y marqué rápidamente al salir del portal.  
-**Iván ven a buscarnos, tenemos dos huéspedes más**-dije con una sonrisa y con las lágrimas al borde de caer.-**Te dije que no debía ir, además ni alcancé a pedir vacaciones**-


End file.
